The Right Brother
by scifigeek10
Summary: Written for ReillyJade for the Christmas Exchange.


**Written for the Christmas Exchange for RiellyJade  
Pairing – Bill/Hermione**

**Prompt – musty old books, snowstorm but not a blizzard**

**Rated T**

**I own nothing everything is Jk Rowling's even the general idea is not mine lol. I don't normally read this pairing so idk if this is similar to other stories out there its just something I've wiped up after finals.**

**The Right Brother**

Hermione looked out the window arms wrapped tightly around herself as she watched the snowfall in quiet waves. It coated the grass and trees like a blanket. Normally she would have been excited to see such a beautiful sight but not tonight. While not a blizzard the snow was coming down hard enough to keep her from going anywhere. She wasn't the best at apparition, not that she would admit it, the snow made broom travel impossible, and the flu had to pick today of all days to be on the fritz. All Hermione wanted to do was leave the Burrow after what she, Harry, and most of the Weasley family had walked in on.

_Earlier That Day_

Hermione walked through the Burrow looking for her Ronald she couldn't imagine where he had gone off too. She had already searched through most of the house and was growing frustrated. She was going to check his room after that she would just give up for the time being and rejoin the party – tomorrow was Christmas Eve after all. So caught up in her thoughts about the coming days that she didn't hear the odd noises coming through the door. She opened the door and at first her brain couldn't understand what her eyes were seeing. Her boyfriend of two years was in a very compromising position with – his brother's wife. She was so shocked she shut the door without the two being aware and numbly walked back down the stairs, sinking into a chair when she reached the family room. Everyone was smiling, laughing, and some were even dancing all that stopped when Harry saw her face.

He came to her immediately sinking to his knees. He reached up and wiped a tear off her face. She hadn't even been aware that she was crying.

He asked her quietly shielding her from the others with his body, "What's happened, 'Mione?"

"R-r-ron and Fleur." She whispered hoarsely, "In his room."

Harry looked at her blankly his face going pale. Slowly he stood and left the room quickly she could hear him pounding up the stairs.

"Where's Harry going? Hermione, what's wrong, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly going to the shocked girls side.

Hermione simply shook her head not knowing what to say. How could she tell Ron's mother, a woman she once thought she would also call mom, that his son was upstairs betraying everything they ever had with his sister-in-law? Suddenly they all heard a crash and muffled yelling coming from upstairs. Everyone looked toward the stairs and started running – everyone but Hermione. She simply stayed seated wishing she could be anywhere else.

There were more sounds of shouting as the rest of the Weasley's made it to the room. Hermione closed her eyes and listened hard but couldn't make out what was said. She heard female crying and it sounded like pleading – that would be Fleur most likely trying to explain to her husband. She heard more shouting and a voice she knew to be Ron's. He would be blaming everyone but himself she knew. He never took responsibility for his own shortcomings. Instead he liked to claim other people's triumphs as his own.

She closed her eyes and began wishing she could have seen him for what he was before this had happened. He had been pulling away from her for a time – all his late nights finally making sense. Ron never worked hard. She had thought he was getting up the nerve to propose though not cheat.

Ever sense she, Harry, and Ron had become the ultimate saviors of the war women had been throwing themselves at him. Never once did she ever stop trusting him though. She thought back over the last few months and noted things that had seemed off. Every time she had seen Fleur recently the woman had given her the most condescending smile and always asked how things were with Ron. The woman had been taunting her. Hermione's fist tightened and she got up intending to go and have a "conversation" with her. She ran face first into a hard body. Arms came out to catch her and she struggled away seeing only red hair.

She hissed out, "Let go of me."

"Sorry." Bill quietly mumbled.

Hermione looked up and seeing the broken hearted look on his face regretted her harsh tone.

"No Bill. I'm sorry." She whispered bringing a hand up to his arm.

He looked at her for a moment before reaching for her hand and squeezing before turning and walking away.

Hermione then wandered the house a bit aimlessly until she settled in the library.

_Present_

Hermione was still staring out of the window at the storm when she heard the library door close. It was shut gently but it still startled her enough to make her jump. She turned expecting her boy- exboyfriend she was startled by a different red head.

"Bill." She said a bit breathlessly. "What are you doing in here?"

"I – I just needed to get away from everyone for a time. With everything that has happened." Bill said, as he slumped against the door. "I didn't know anyone was in here I'll get out of your way." He started to turn to reopen the door.

"No. That's okay. We can get away from it all together." Hermione felt like planting her palm in her face she hounded so stupid. "Or something to that effect. I'm sorry I'm not making much since right now. Can't really think at the moment."

"No I understand. I'm not really thinking straight either." He whispered hoarsely.

Hermione stared at him for a moment. She remembered when she was younger and had such a huge crush on him when she first met him fourth year. He had always been so handsome and the scars made him even more dashing. Over the years she had often wondered what it would be like to be with him but knew it could never be. He was married and she was meant to be with Ron. It's what everyone had told her. She even wanted it for a time even though his selfishness often irritated her. Well, she was no longer with Ron and never would be again. She had denied what she truly wanted and settled with Ron. She saw that now. For the first time since the war she was going to do something completely spontaneous no matter the consequences. She just didn't know how to go about it for the moment.

She walked toward the couch setting down and then patted the couch cushion next to her. And gave an inward smile when Bill sat beside her. She was surprised from her thoughts of seduction by his next question.

"What did Ron say to you? How did he explain what…happened?"

Hermione stared at him for a moment. "I actually haven't spoken to Ron yet. I don't think I can at the moment. Regardless of what he has to say it's over between us, but I think it kind of has been for a while. I think I've only really been trying so hard with him recently is because it was what everyone else expected of us. What did Fleur have to say?"

Bill sighed loudly, "She basically blamed me."

"What?!" Hermione basically shrieked.

"She said that I've been working so much lately that she never sees me and Ron was a sympathetic shoulder to lean on especially since you were being so bitchy to him lately." Seeing the outraged look on Hermione's face he quickly brought his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Her words not mine. Ron seconded her opinion on the events and I punched him."

"Well, I'd like to say I'm surprised but Ron's never taken responsibility for any of the bad things he has done over the years. I just used to think better of Fleur."

Bill gave out a gruff laugh. "Are you kidding? She makes Ron seem practically heroic. She always thinks of herself first and what she can get. I never really noticed it before, but things are starting to become clearer for me now. Ever since the war she's been speaking about Ron more and more. Her opinion of him improving a lot now that the whole wizarding world considers him a hero. I think that's why she's been more open to family gatherings and the like. She been slowly seducing him the same way she did me. I think I'm finally realizing that my relationship with her wasn't always my choice. I loved her, don't get me wrong, but I don't think our relationship would have lasted this long if she hadn't been using her glamor on me. It's like I'm seeing her clearly after looking at her through water for a longtime."

Hermione stared at him for a moment absorbing what he was saying. Both of their relationships had been a lie. His more so then hers but they still had similar stories. She reached out a hand to his and squeezed it lightly in understanding. Bill looked up at her startled and Hermione tried to give him a reassuring smile. They set there in silence for a while.

Bill suddenly removed his hand from Hermione clearing his throat loudly. "So what made you chose this room to hide out in?"

"Are you kidding? A room full of musty old books what's more comforting?" She asked with a forced laugh. She was aware of how close they were setting on the couch.

"I should have figured that. I always admired you, you know?" He said a bit shyly.

"Really? Why would you admire me?" She asked ducking her head with a blush.

"You're so smart and always thirsty for more knowledge. That's very admirable. Adorable too." He said as he moved his hand under her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Adorable?" She whispered

"I was married not dead." He said hoarsely. "You've grown into a very beautiful woman, Hermione. You're remarkable. I've always thought so."

As he spoke his head moved towards her and she suddenly felt very nervous no matter what she had previous wanted to happen. They were both in shock they shouldn't do this.

"What are you doing?" she asked still whispering.

"I think you know. We've both been unhappy for a long time I think it's time we did something that might make us happy." He whispered, his lips a breath away from hers.

Hermione's eyes were fixed on his and without warning she closed the distance between them. She kissed him with everything she had but when his arms began to walk around him she got pulled back to reality.

"We…we can't do this. We're both in shock." She almost screeched out. "That's all this is."

"No it's not. At least not for me. I've been having feelings for you for a while it's why I've avoided you so much because it was wrong. You were my little brother's girlfriend and I was married. That's not the case anymore. Both of are relationships are over and I – I want you. More than that I want the chance to try to be with you. I'm not going to promise that we'll work out but I have a feeling we might be exactly what the other needs. You're down to earth and utterly adorable and I bet I can get you to shake things up a bit. Please Hermione give us a chance at a start. These aren't the idea circumstance but it's what we're left with."

Hermione stared at him for a moment before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him as passionately as she could. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring and for now she didn't care.

Neither of them heard the door open they were too caught up in each other.


End file.
